M'Ama-con, non m'Ama-con
by Nenia357
Summary: "[...] did you really had to put those goddamn legos back in my vent? I was fucking choking! In the middle of a parking lot, at 3 in the morning! I could have DIED!" she shouted, taking out a bunch of Lego bricks from his pocket and throwing them at him. "LEGOS DOWN YOUR VENT? ARE YOU COMPLETELY BONKERS?" "God, I don't understand how you're still alive. I AM YOUR FUCKING IMPALA!"
1. This is the weirdest thing, I swear

"Sam?" Dean walked in rubbing his eyes, his hair as messy as his one-inch long hair could be "Come on. Turn that thing off. You need some rest."

"I tried. Can't sleep. What 'bout you?"

"Just woke up. Friggin' nightmare"

Sam made a small sympathetic nod, but said nothing and kept typing on his laptop. He knew better than anyone that there were some things you don't talk about, because if you let them loose they would eat you alive. You just push them down adn try to ignore them. Well, maybe Dean pushed too many things down, but he was wise enough to talk about things when it really was necessary. Sam had stopped trying to be touchy-feely. At last he had learnt the hard way what Dean had tried to explain him for years, he thought with a bitter smirk at the screen in front of him.

In the meanwhile Dean had taken a bottle of water from the little fridge on the corner, and was now staring out the windows of that skimpy motel room. They'd had to leave their hom- no, their _refuge,_ to go investigate in Amarillo. Some lunatic had had the fantastic idea to start killing people at the local Comic con.

He didn't even know what a comic-con was before Sam explained it to him. From what he understood, it was a place where people met to talk about books, animes, mangas, films and often dress up as their favourite characters. Dean couldn't help but smile thinking about how many chicks wearing super short skirts there might be there. Maybe cospay- cospatti- _dressed_ as some Asian school girl, or Sailor Moon, or whatever was famous now. _He_ could show them the moon, if they wanted to. Ok, lame joke, even for him.

"Any news?" Dean asked.

"Nope. Nothing. All we know is what thay told us today."

Yeah, and that meant they had no clues. The witnesses said a guy dressed in black and orange sweatsuit had come out of nowhere and killed a couple of persons. Nail in the head, but he had no nail gun with him, and then just disappeared in the crowd. No hex bags, no sulfur smell. And with so much people all together, there was no clue left. Damn. He needed some beer.

"Sammy, I'm going to the 24/7 two blocks down. Need something?"

"No, thanks."

He took the keys of his beloved Impala out as he closed the door behind him. The store was just two blocks away, it was true, but he really needed to drive for a while to calm down. He could already see _her_ from the stairs. His babe. He passed an hand on her side while he reached the driver seat, but immediately frowned when he touched the relief of the green blot he'd found on her when he'd come back in the comic-con's parking lot. He had already tried to scrub it away with a wet rag, but it hadn't worked at all. It had already dried up, and it looked like resin or something. He was gonna kick the ass of the douche that had done that.

_If he ever found him_. Mood even worse than before, he just made that short drive and tried to think positive. _Pie_. He could use some pie, too. And cleanser for his Chevy.

He had just put the last buck back in the wallet when a long haired girl stormed into the store. Read head, black leather jacket and grey skinny jeans. Really pretty. And she was heading towards him with the most furious glare he had ever seen.

"YOU!" she yelled, jabbing at his cheeck.  
"GIGANTIC-" punch.  
"**ASSHOLE!**" kicked at his stomach, making him lose balance and fall on the ground.

He looked at her, eyes wide, and didn't even try to get up. It wasn't the pain - damn, he had seen a lot worse, a couple of punches were just routine for him, though that girl knew how what she was doing. He was just immensely stunned.

"What the hell, girl-"

"Don't call me girl!" She shouted.

"Ok, _calm down._ What the hell it's up with you?"

"What it's up with me? What it was _down_ me, you mean"

"WHAT?!"

The owner of the shop, that had froze just like Dean had, regained control of himself "What do you think you're doing? I want no drama in here. Go argue 'bout your goddamn problems out of here!"

Dean glimpsed at the shotgun hidden under the desk and tried to be the reasonable one.

"You heard him. Let's get the hell out."

_This is the weirdest thing, I swear. _Dean thought while both the owner and that crazy girl glared at him, and she preceeded him out of the door without a word.

And then he saw it, and turned white as a sheet.

Well, he _didn't see _it, that was the problem. **His Impala**. The Impala wasn't where he left it.

"Oh, come on. You can't have an heart attack. I've got to kick your ass first"

"Excuse me? I don't care what the hell you think I did to you, someone just stole my GODDAMN **CAR**!"

"Nope."

"What do you mean nope? Where the hell is it? And why are you- hmpfff"

The girl must have been completely bananas, because she had just kissed him. A big, long, fat kiss on the mouth. Once again he had no clue about what the hell was going on. She couldn't even be a chick he slept with because 1) he had never been there before and 2) he would have surely remembered a girl with a chassis like that. Still breathless, he just once again stared at her eyes wide.

"That was for rebuilding me, by the way." She said as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "But did you really had to put those goddamn Legos back in my vent? **I was fucking choking! **In the middle of a parking lot, at 3 in the morning! I could have DIED!" she shouted, suddenly angry again, taking out a bunch of Lego bricks from his pocket and throwing them at him.

"LEGOS DOWN YOUR VENT? ARE YOU COMPLETELY BONKERS?"

"God, I don't understand how you're still alive. I AM YOUR _**FUCKING IMPALA**_!"

He just stared her for three whole seconds.

"My Impala." He chuckled lightly "Is this a joke, or what?"

She covered his face with both her hands, as to try not to lose patience completely, and then passed the fingers through her hair.

"You're lucky you have your pretty looks, I swear" said, and then unzipped her left boot and took out a plastic soldier.

She had a friggin' plastic soldier in her leather high-heeled boot. _Why would someone put a plastic soldier in her shoe?_ For Dean that was the last straw. He put a hand in his pocket to take his cellphone and call a good asylum for that basket case, but he only had his keys there.

It was in his Impala. **Fuck**. And their whole arsenal. And all of his tapes. He wasn't a guy that panicked easily, but he was really starting to be upset.

"Woah, kiddo, I said no heart attacks! Here you are." she put one hand in her pocket once more and threw him something he couldn't see in the dim light coming from the street lights. Dean instintively caught as it flied past and _once again_ he didn't say anything as stared at her, his eyes wider than ever.

She had threw him his own phone. He was simply dumbfounded. If she didn't stop doing that, his eyes would probably pop out by the end of the night. For a brief moment she looked back at him, slight amusement on her face, and then she moved quickly towards a bush before he could start doing or saying anything, coming back with the gym bag they kept into their trunk on one shoulder and the box with all his tapes under the other arm. The bag seemed about to explode. She handed all of that to him, and he quickly snatched it out of her hands to control if everything was there.

The red headed girl didn't seem annoyed by his abrupt ways. She just went back down into the bushes to pull out half a dozen plates, but didn't say anything. She just watched him as he examined her. Only this time she seemed the one who was amused while he was starting to get pissed.

"These are yours, too. Thank God you threw away the original one long time ago, or I would probably have a big tattoo on my forehead, and that could be a little difficult to hide."

Dean kept glaring at her.

"Oh, _come on_. One would think you would recognize you _baby._" He couldn't even started to ask the question that just formed into his mind - how the hell did she know he called his baby baby? - that she had already took her leather jacket and shirt off.

She looked at his face, saw his expression and rolled her eyes.

"Dean. _No_. Just look."

"Yeah, I am looking. It is the first time a girl is this orig-"

"No, for look I mean _look._" She said, as she shifted her bra a little bit revealing some pale marks.

The neon light from the street were fieble, but now that he examined her chest carefully he could see those were scars. Scars with a shape of letters he knew very well.

S.W. and D.W.

"What the-"

"For God's sake, Dean!" She yelled exasperated, turning his back on him as she lowered down her jeans a little bit to show him some other red marks she had on her lower back. He kneeled down to scan them for good, and this time the disbelief was so big that he didn't even think about glimpsing at her reer, that was only few inches from his face. It was a _demon trap_. A demon trap identical in every single detail to the one he had drawned inside the trunk of the Impala. There was no doubt, even the minuscule smear that he had made by mistake in the lower right of the sign was there. That wasn't part of the sign, of course, and nobody but him, Sam and Bobby had ever been allowed to open their trunk. It wasn't someone any crazy ex, any demon or angel could possibly know about. Not even Castiel.

In the meantime the girl had put her clothes back on and was now looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "You're starting to believe, huh? _Finally_. Now gimme those tapes, I'll help you carry them back to the motel."

Still highly suspicious, he gave the box back to her. She placed the plates onto the tapes and started whistling as she went towards the motel. She took the right direction, he registered. He looked down at the Legos and the little soldier near his feet and collected them up. He put them in his pocket as he hanged the gym bag on the other shoulder with the free hand, and then picked up from the ground where he had left it the shopping bag with the grocery. He was lucky he had chosen cans instead of bottles, because he really needed beer now. He opened one and catched up at the girl, who had kept walking in the meanwhile.

"Hey, now you won't offer?" she said after seeing him with the corner of her eye. Glaring at her, he passed a new can. She managed to open it with the free hand and took a big gulp.

"Aaaah. Now I understand why you always drink this stuff. I didn't had one since that time an old man crossed the street with the red light and your takeaway food went all over my seats. It was technically _on_ me, and it was just sticky by then, but you know, now I have taste buds."

"So you still claim you're my car."

"Of course I do, it's because_ I am_. Or should I tell Sam about that time you took one of you Busty Asian magazines and-"

Dean didn't even blink "Okay, okay. I got it. You're my baby."

"Damn right, I am."

"Shouldn't you be older? Like, in your forties? You know, _**'67**_ Chevrolet Impala."

"Probably. But I got destroyed and rebuilt so many times... I suppose that counts as having plastic surgery."

"Yeah, it makes sense. Kind of."

"Listen, I am as confused as you are. All I know is that I woke up in that frigging parking lot with a bunch of legos stuck in my throat, a damn plastic soldier in my shoe and _these_" she grabbed at her boobs "That won't stop bouncing. I'm supposed to be made of _iron_. No bouncing parts. I don't like having bouncing parts."

"I beg to disagree" Dean said with his best flirting smirk.

"Shut up, idiot. I'm 46, and your parents conceived both you and Sam on my back seats."

"Gross!"

"Yeah, exactly. Now, let me finish and then you can say all the stupid things you want. I was choking _but_ I managed to put a finger in my throat to vomit, and I've been lucky all the bricks came out. _You_ are lucky I'm fond of your tapes instead. Just wait until I set these down-"

"Hey, I'm sorry, ok? It's not like one expects his car to take life, you know? I didn't do that on purpose"

"Hm...Fair enough." She said looking at nothing in particular in front of her and taking another gulp of beer. Dean instead couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"My babe." smirked "I knew you were smoking hot, but you're even better than I imagined you"

She snorted and glared at him.

"It's not that weird."

"Imagining how you car would look like if it were human? Yes, it is. But you're a man, so I'm not surprised."

"Hey!"

"And anyway" she said, a loving smile on her lips "I practically raised you. I know you. It's not the weirdest thing you've done"

Dean just looked in front of him and tried to pretend nonchalance as they entered the motel's parking lot. She knew way too much for his tastes. And then something crossed his mind. He had gone out an hour before taking the Impala and saying he would have bought some beer, and he was coming back with a stranger and no car: how would he explain that to Sam?

* * *

Hellooo! I saw some human!Impala stuff on Tumblr while looking for an AU gifset - that I haven't found yet, for the record. (There was the death of the Impala, they made it sunk into a swamp or something - if someone has the link please give it to me!) ANYWAY I saw some Impala drawings and tried to read a fanfic or two, but nothing seemed to match the ideas I had about the whole thing, so I just wrote something myself.

PS: I just picked a random American city to set a Comic-con. I chose Amarillo because it means Yellow in Spanish - Yellow-eyed demon, you know. It is in **Potter** County, by the way. If you had to choose a location for a comic-con, wouldn't have you picked up that too? Plus, my brain came out with that wonderful pun that the title is: Ama-con is the name of Amarillo's comic-con, while "Ama, non m'ama" is the Italian for "loves me, loves me not." There's nothing Italian planned to be put into this fanfic, but I liked the pun too much not to use it - and I couldn't think of any other title after that.

Anyway, if you notice there's anything not plausible, or some wrong sentence (even little details), please let me know!


	2. Impala or not, I like the girl

When they got to the motel, Sam was sleeping. Dean and the girl didn't need to say anything, they exchanged a knowing glance and left him alone. No one better than the two of them knew how much he needed to be let sleeping the few times he actually got to, and nothing of what they had to tell him was urgent.

Dean went to the bathroom to check if they had a spare toothbrush. When he came back to the room to inform her that there were none, and if she wanted to use his, he found her asleep on the couch. She hadn't even taken her shoes off. He snorted, walked over to the sofa, and took off her boots carefully. Judging by her previous behaviour, she'd have been perfectly capable of waking up scared and kicking him - but luckily she didn't. She looked so angelic while she was sleeping. _'And even when she's awake, she's almost a pain in the ass as an angel'_ he thought.

He went back to the bathroom shaking his head. They really needed to be left with no conveyance and a girl out of her mind to keep an eye on. He was starting to like Amarillo less and less, but he would have thought about that the following day.

* * *

Dean ran a hand on his face. His nose was itching. _He had something on his nose _he realized, still half asleep. Long hair. Wait, was that stuff around his chest an arm? He half-opened one eye and, between a glimmer of red hair and the other, he saw a woman hugging him. _'The girl from the night before'_ his synapses tried to suggest him while they were reconnecting. But hadn't she fallen asleep on the couch.

He turned his head toward the night table on his right to check the time; 7.07 am. Sofa or not, he'd better wake Sam up and talk about that mess.

Suddenly an idea flashed through his mind, and he almost gave himself a slap on the forehead strong enough to wake her up too. Had he really been so _idiotic_ not to follow the procedure? He freed himself from the girl's embrace as softly as he could, and slipped towards the duffle bag.

"Wh- WHAT?" She shouted, spitting a mouthful of water and passing a hand over his face and her soaked hair . Dean had poured a whole bottle of holy water on her.

"ARE YOU NUTS?" she shouted, now fully awake because of the adrenaline pumping through her veins.

"I had to check you weren't a demon!"

"And you were so stupid to do it _now_? However, I thought we sorted that out yesterday night!"

"Mhhhh- Dean, what the heck is going on? Who is she?"

"I'm-"

"No beautiful, I haven't finished with you! Go back to sleep Sam, you have ten more minutes."

Even with his eyes puffed up with sleep Sam managed to shoot him one of his best glares.

"I'm awake by now" he said, rubbing a hand on his eyes. "Come on, who is she? I thought we had agreed not to bring girls in the room when there's the other."

"Yes, I know Sam, but this is not a girl I slept with. Talking of which, what are you doing in my bed? I left you on the couch! "

For the very first time since she'd swooped in on him the night before, Dean could see hesitation in her eyes. With her head sightly bowed down, she raised her big eyes to look at him and whispered, "I hate to be alone for too long. Usually there's always you and Sam with me. "

"Dean, what is she saying?"

"The Impala, Sam. She claims to be the Impala "

"What?!"

"Last night when I left the store I found myself with no car and this troublemaker in my way"

"HEY!" She said, suddenly again self-confident "Who are you calling troublemaker? Want some more punches?"

"Okay, fine." Sam said, rubbing his forehead. "This is too much to deal with when barely awaken. _Coffee_. I need coffee. Dean, let her take a shower and let's go to breakfast, we'll talk about it there."

Now that Dean looked at her in the daylight, the girl was acually quite dusty. _'Because she has been running on asphalt until the day before'_ a voice in Dean's head suggested, but he dismissed it immediately. He handed her a towel and a change of clothes, and showed her where the bathroom was. She walked in and closed the door behind her, but less than five minutes had passed when...

"DEEEEAAAAAAN. How does this thing work?"

Dean looked up at the ceiling and internally prayed that she hadn't demolished the bathroom - the owner of the motel could get slightly bothered by that. He knocked and entered, finding the girl holding the shower head and trying to turn on the water by _pushing_ the tap.

"It's not a car horn! That knob should be turned"

"Like this?" She said, turning the knob all the way down and watering Dean. She turned it off away, but Dean had gotten soaked by then.

"Oops! ...Sorry! "There was a bit of guilt on her face, but she couldn't help but giggle. Dean glared at her.

"Take it as a revenge for the rude awakening," she said, amused.

Dean closed the door behind him. Sam saw him dripping with water and chuckled.

"Impala or not, I like her."

"Very funny, Sam. It wasn't you the one who she started yelling and throwing punches at _completely out of the blue_. And _Lego bricks." _He said, taking out of his bag a silver dagger and a couple of changes for him and the girl. She could not put those clothes back on, and even though Dean's were too big for her, they were always better than Sam's.

"How did she know about the Legos?"

"I do not know, Sammy. She also has the initials engraved on her chest, and a demon trap identical to that of the trunk tattooed at the base of the back, and they're not recent."

Sam frowned at him, now much less keen to laughters. He changed his clothes quickly and opened his laptop .

Dean stretched out on his bed and listened to the music for a few minutes, then took the earplugs off. The only noise in the room was Sam's typing, which meant that she should be over. Heck, he had to find another way to call her besides "girl," because he refused to call it "Impala."

At that moment the bathroom door opened, and she came out with a towel wrapped around her chest and the shirt he had given her in one hand, her hair dripping water everywhere. She had a lock of hair in front of her face; she shook her head abruptly to move it, spraying droplets all around her as she approached Dean. She stuffed the shirt in his hand and looked at him straight in the eye.

"I refuse to put it on. I'm not an old wreck."

Dean was about to investigate further, but something in her gaze stopped him. She looked hurt. _'I'm not an old wreck_.' Dean said nothing when she began to ransack his case without asking permission; he had suddenly remembered that that shirt was the exact same color of the blanket that had covered the Impala while he was living with Lisa and Ben.

Feeling a wave of guilt, he put away the dagger. For how absurd it was, it was impossible for anyone but the closest people to him and the Impala herself to know so many things about her. He hated to admit it, but the girl in front of him had to be the Impala, and that meant one more case to solve and no carriage.

The girl turned towards him with a big smile and a T-shirt in her hands. "Hey, Dean" she said, pointing a thumb towards herself. "_Iron Maiden._"

Dean fought between the impulse to give himself another slap in the face and to burst out laughing, and reached a compromise smiling back.

Sam was right. Impala or not, the girl was alright.

* * *

"Thisf sftuff is spfectacular!"

Dean and Sam looked at the girl while she was eating half a pancake in one bite.

"Has nobody ever you ever taught- forget it, I'll do it," Sam said, taking the plate and cutting her pancakes. She had been alive for less than a day so no, no one could have taught her that food must be cut, or that you should not talk with your mouth full. To tell the truth, she didn't even know what the stuff she was eating was; she had simply asked them to choose anything from the menu of the diner they were in, but apparently they had made the right choice, because she had already wolfed half of the dish.

"Here, try this." Dean said as he poured a generous amount of maple syrup on her pancakes. She put down the fork with the half-pancake left and picked up some syrup with a finger. She looked at him suspiciously, broughting it to her mouth. The moan of ecstasy she let out made half of the diner turn and stare at them.

"Hey, Sally! Get a grip!"

She casted him a puzzled glance, but Sam smiled. "Speaking of this: I was wondering how we could call her- We'd better not draw attention, I don't think it would be wise to call her Impala in public places.

"See Dean, your brother isn't making the fuss you've made."

"You know too many things. Nodoby is that good of an actress. We've met tulpas, familiars, golems and a lot of crazy other things, so as improbable as it is, it's the most rational option. Besides, Dean already checked you weren't possessed, or a Leviathan."

"Actually, the idiot forgot to check if I were a Leviathan."

Sam abruptly spun his head and glared at him. "Dean! We've slept all night with a girl you've never seen before and you _forgot to check?_"

"I haven't forgotten, I simply yielded to the evidence." Dean said, glossing over the fact that he had not tried the holy water until that morning.

"Good boy," she told him, patting his cheek a couple of times. "But better safe than sorry. Put the knife out."

"In the middle of a diner? Suuuure. You really got what "not drawing attention" means."

"Going back to the earlier subject: how do we call her?" Said Sam, interrupting the bickering.

Dean shoved a forkful of bacon in his mouth and thoughtfully looked at him before answering "Impala... Imp?"

Sam looked impressed. "The nickname's spot-on, but I don't think it's much better than before."

"Those things are bad, right?" Interrupted the girl before eating another forkful of pancakes.

"No, they only have awful sense of humor. Like you. "

"Dean, I'm sitting right in front of you and I'm wearing heeled boots. Don't break my balls or I'll break yours. "

Sam stepped in resignedly, pulling out his laptop. "Look, any name is the same. At this point we could write "imp" on the internet and see what comes out. ...Thesaurus. Imp: demon, sylph, minx, hob, sprite, genius ... "

"Minx" Dean said with a smirk turning towards the girl. She glared at him and said in a dangerously calm tone: "Dean."

"No, it would be confusing if we called you Dean too, baby"

She didn't argue, she just kicked his left shin. He yelped but at least he kept quiet for a couple of minutes, while she was finishing her breakfast and Sam, only normal person in the conversation, carried on researching with his laptop.

"Any name is as good as the other, right? The most normal name in here seems djinn, jinn... Jean. Or Ginny, as you prefer."

"Jean... I like it! Deal!"

"Good, _Jean._" Dean said, still rubbing his aching leg. "Instead of kicking me, watch what you're doing. You spilt syrup all down yourself."

"She looked down, saw the syrup drops and hissed: "Shit."

"It's ok, we can wash that." said Sam. "Dean, lets face one problem at the time; you could find a car somewhere - rent it if possible, don't steal it, we don't know how long we'll have to stay here, and we need to move - while I take Jean buying something to put on and wash your T-shirt. We can't make her go around with your clothes on, or worse with mine, they're huge."

She smiled to him, grateful. Then her smile got a little smarter and she leaned over to whisper something in his ear.

"What?" asked Dean.

Sam made a big smile. "Nothing, nothing. Go pay, we're going."

_"What's up?"_

Sam smiled at him. "As I said, Impala or not, I like the girl."

* * *

Helloooooooo :) I wrote another chapter! Well, I wrote this a while ago, but since I figured out that it was easier for me to write in my own language AND THEN translate into English it took me a little while to publish it here. But even writing it in Italian is weird, because I watched the whole show in English, and I think of better puns in English. Oh well, I'm doing my best.

Is my English remotely correct? I've re-read it a dozen times and I'm not sure of some things.

I also put an Iron Maiden joke, I couldn't resist! (thank you BlueNeutrino! and thank you everybody for the nice words! Especially to my friend IndigoMystery97 who has been the first one to review the story - go check her stories out, she's an amazing writer!)

Oh, well, I've got a chapter 3 to translate too. I hope I'll find the time to do it very soon. Too many things to do, man.

Hope you enjoy/ed! See ya.


End file.
